Hydraulic controllers, which include a plurality of elements, such as valves or hydraulic channels, are used for controlling transmissions, in particular automatic transmissions in motor vehicles. Hydraulic controllers which include, for example, assemblies such as a valve plate having hydraulic channels, an intermediate plate, and a valve housing having a number of valves, are conventional. The valve plate, the intermediate plate, and the valve housing each have a generally flat basic shape, so that they may be assembled layered one on top of another and may then be stably screwed together with one another, for example. The intermediate plate may have boreholes, through which a hydraulic connection between the valve plate and the valve housing is made possible in a particular specific way.
For modern automatic transmissions—for example, those having a start-stop function—so-called hydraulic accumulators are frequently used, which are situated at the transmission if necessary. A hydraulic valve which is electrically operable by a transmission control unit (“volume flow rate control unit”) controls the access to the hydraulic accumulator, so that a controlled exchange of fluid between the store and the hydraulic circuit of the transmission is made possible.
The hydraulic valve is manufactured, for example, from a plastic injection molding. Inter alia, it may include an electromagnet having an armature, a valve ball, a valve spring, a check valve having a bypass, and a number of further elements.
The hydraulic valve is frequently implemented as a discrete element, which is connected via hydraulic channels to the hydraulic accumulator, on the one hand, and to the remaining hydraulic system, on the other hand. For this purpose, the hydraulic valve must have a corresponding leak tightness for the pressurized fluid.